Chaos Claws
The Chaos Claws are one of Dracula's "Chaos" weapons in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. They are a pair of fiery gauntlets which Dracula can use to break down enemy defenses. They replace Shadow Magic from the first game. Background ''Chaos Claws'' The solid walls of the castle were not strong enough to contain the rage and hate that Dracula held inside. Possessed by a yearning for revenge, the Prince of Darkness attacked the pillars of his new home. From its ashes new structures always arose, ever taller than the ones before and, from the burning fires, a blinding flame. In its burning heat the Chaos Claws were forged, filled with contained fury, waiting for their master to unleash their power once again. ''Chaos Bombs'' Several pieces of burning mineral escaped when the Chaos Claws were forged and became trapped in the depths of the fortress. Some creatures searched for them to control the great power of fire that they store inside. However, only the Lord of Vampires is capable of transforming it's power and of projecting it against his enemies. Overview Some time after Gabriel killed the Forgotten One and abandoned his old identity for that of Dracula, he also abandoned the Shadow Magic medallion he had worn during his adventure for the God Mask. In its place, he gained the power of Chaos Magic which manifests as a pair of clawed gauntlets comprised of flaming energy. Mirror of Fate Dracula brought the claws to bear first against his son Trevor, before killing him with his own Combat Cross. Revelations The Chaos Power was held by a statue of the Gorgon Sisters in the Forbidden Wing of the castle, where Dracula once isolated himself after obtaining the Forgotten One's power and subsequently lost his mind. Alucard reached the chamber where the power was held but the cursed blood impeded his path, submerging the Chaos Power within itself. Alucard was able to lower the blood levels and recover the power, placing it in the City of the Damned to be found by his father. Lords of Shadow 2 Trevor informs his father that the gorgon sisters, Euryale, Stheno and Medusa had the claws in the City of the Damned. Dracula tracked them down to Medusa's lair and retrieved the claws. Dracula eventually retrieves them from the Gorgon Sisters after a fight with the titanic Gorgon. Powers The Chaos Claws are similar in nature to the Dark Gauntlet, being short-ranged melee weapons that yield immense destructive power. When equipped, Dracula gains punching and clawing attacks augmented with the power of fire which enables him to break through enemy armor through both heat and smashing damage. After obtaining the Primordial Chaos Gem from the heart of the Gorgon, Dracula expands the power of the Chaos Claws to summon explosions from the ground and fire balls of flaming energy called Chaos bombs. Gallery ChaosClaws02.png ChaosClaws01.png File:Chaos Claw Summon In Mirror.JPG|Close-up of Dracula using the Claws in MoF Mof 01 2013 02.jpg|Chaos Claws in Mirror of Fate 995911 473456669412554 1533119857 n.jpg|Chaos Claws in Lords of Shadow 2 736601.jpg|Finding the Chaos 468px-CLoS2-087.jpg|The power of Chaos is yours thumbnail_2_f6e7076f_v2.jpg|Feel the burn 2436758-trailer_castlevanislos2_chaosclaws_20140213.jpg|Ultimate power 917604539-CGR-Trailers-CASTLEVANIA-LORDS-OF-SHADOW.jpg|Rising Strike 1392603729 16.jpg|Furious Punch qtd4Qaq.png PrimordialChaosGem.jpg|Primordial Chaos Gem Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-2-Revelations-DLC-Trailer-and-Screenshots-1024x576.jpg|Alucard replacing the Chaos relic Chaos Claws Eruption.jpg Chaos Claws(1).png Chaos Claws LoS2.png|Chaos Claws Travel Book Entry Chaos Bombs LoS2.png|Chaos Bombs Travel Book Entry Chaos Power LoS2.png|Chaos Power Travel Book Entry Trivia *The Chaos Claws are a form of Shadow Magic, as in Mirror of Fate, they can only be countered by Trevor's Light Magic. *Unlike the Void Sword, the Chaos Claws are only used to dispatch two kinds of enemies; the Riot Police and Nergal Meslamstea. Item Data Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Weapons Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items